Todas las historias de amor tienen diferentes comienzos
by taitolin
Summary: Cuentas pendientes o simplemente los gustos hay que darse en la vida, una historia de la mejor pareja jamás formada Kiba/hanabi


_**Los personajes pertenecen al manga/anime Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto**_

El barco que colgaba sobre el mostrador no dejaba de ser hipnotico, no por su forma sino por el contraste con el resto del lugar, ese juguete barato no tenia nada que hacer en un lugar de tal categoria. Lo contemplo por ultima vez para despues sacar el aerosol junto con un encendedor creando una bola de fuego seguido de unos disparos que se hacen escuchar, pero eso no le interesa el solo tenia que apretar el aerosol y por eso cobraba, sin mas que saber, sin preguntar, recogio el sobre de la mesa mientras se alejaba, detras algo pasaba, pero preferia no saber.

-Kiba inuzuka

-si que quieren, dijo al ver a dos personas detras de el que se acercaba

-tendra que acompañarnos, con una sonrisa burlona Kiba subio al automovil

seis horas estuvo detenido alli hasta que finalmente lo dejaron ir agotado se sorpendio de ver una mujer apoyada en la puerta de su departamento y una vez que giro la sorpresa fue mayor, usaba su jeans ajustados con la cadena de llavero mientras revisaba su celular.

-lo siento pero esta noche no necesitare de tus servios, dijo mientras abria la puerta, Hanabi tiro un golpe que casi le llego, y una vez adentro cerro la puerta.

-estupido degenerado dime lo que hiciste- hanabi se cruzo de brazos y Kiba saco un papel doblado tirandolo sobre la mesa.

-oye mocosa vete calmando quieres

-no me llames mocosa maldito sucio asqueroso bruto y depravado infeliz, kiba la miraba despreocupado pasando su mano por la nuca

-es verdad felices treinta... hanabi lo mataba con la miraba mientras daba unos pasos hacia el, por cierto bonitos jeans la cadena te da un aire jovial que es lo que necesitas yo tambien pase por algo asi hace unos años.

-ya callate y dime por que te detuvieron

-mi nombre estaba en la agenda de un sacerdote asesinado

-y que tenias que ver

-dios... estoy harto de responder esa pregunta.. tienes una idea de que es que te preguntes una y otras vez lo mismo

-Inuzuka dime lo que hiciste

-nada solo hice una cita con el y al parecer eso fue suficiente para que te me detuvieran y me torturaran preguntandome lo mismo durante horas... Dios que es lo que haces aqui que quieres

-quiero evitar que traigas problemas a mi famila, no quiero imaginar que pasara si se sabe que un amigo de Naruto esta involucrado en una actividad criminal, el tiene un futuro en la politica y cualquier escandalo podria

-Naruto tiene otras cosas mas de que preocuparse que por mi, Kiba se levanto y fue hacia la cocina

-entonces es verdad, Hanabi se puso a unos pasos algo que lo soprendio

-sabes puede ser que seas una mocosa pero ... me encataria comerte esos mocos, ella retrocio sacudiendo su cabeza

-eso fue lo mas asqueroso que ma han dicho no puedo creer que tengas la fama de conquistador

-es que estoy cansado que tal si vamos a la cama y no dejamos de tanto juegos quieres

-eres un payaso no se a que vine

-puede ser ... no se ...tal vez una prueba o algo que corrabore el rumor sobre naruto

-de que hablas

-dicen que naruto fue un taxi boys, de hecho dicen que fue haci como conocio a Hinata

-y es verdad- las palabras sonaban frias pero su inquietud desmostraba nerviosismo

-claro que no...,kiba tomo un trago del energizante, eso fue una broma que surgio durante el compromiso y al parecer alguien se lo creyo

-que bueno

-acaso te lo creiste

-desde que me encargaron ser la Acesora de imagen de Naruto no he parado de encontrarme con cada historia, pero esta no se porque me parecia verdadera

-por que lo fue... bueno en parte porque le hicimos creer a Hinata que naruto cobraba sexo y viceversa, fue graciosa

-es en serio

-por su puesto acaso Hinata no te lo conto

-claro que no

-jajaja... tal vez los dos aun lo sigan creyendo te imaginas

-no es gracioso... maldicion que perdida de tiempo, Hanabi salio de la habitacion hacia la puerta de entrada, Kiba se reia a su espalda

-hey deberias contratar alguien para estas cosas

-los tengo pero yo..

-si que..

-no importa

-eso me dice que preferiste mantener esto en secreto o tal vez solo quieres estar a solas conmigo

-adios Inuzuka, dijo tomando el picaporte

-apuesto que sigues pensando en mi y Hinata, ella giro, te vi como me mirabas esa noche

-todos cometemos errores el de mi hermana fue contigo

-no solo fui su consuelo hasta que Naruto lo entendio, kiba la tomo entre sus brazos pero un golpe en el estoma la solto.

-imbecil eres detestable, estaba para dispuesta a irse pero vio como Kiba se tomaba del cuello sin dudarlo fue hasta la heladera y tomo un hielo envuelto en una servilleta, Kiba ya estaba acostado en el sofa cuando ella se acerco para ponerle el hielo en el cuello. Ante su sorpresa el la volvio a trapar y la beso. Al principio trato de safarse pero despues se dejor llevar, Kiba se puso arriba suyo peleando con su camisa hasta que se arto rompiendola, trato de desbotonear el jeans de hanabi pero ella lo detuvo

-sabes si traias falda

-menos mal que no-dijo apartandose tratando de poner la mente clara, algo que se dificultaba cuando Kiba le mordia el cuello

-pequeña eres tan deliciosa, Kiba trato de volverla apasionar pero Hanabi logro escapar de garras.

-no presentare cargos por lo que acaba de pasar

-disculpa, dijo Kiba sorprendido

-por lo que acabas de acer podria acusarte de intento de abuso

-que tonteria... jajaja.. ella ya se estaba alejando hacia la puerta, Dios parece que seguire siendo tu recuerdo hormonal

-recuerdo hormonal? volteo con curiosidad

-si porque decir calentura no es de tu estilo, se arreglo su pantalon mientras ella lo mirada con ese aire superior que kiba encontraba adorable. Algunos años a tras Hinata reunio a sus conocidos y empezaron la fiesta de un momento a otro se encontro con su ella en su cuarto, ella siempre fue su amiga mas cercana pero el no podia darse el gusto despreciar a una mujer por mas aprecio que le tuviera. La boca de Hinata aun tenian el sabor de la cerveza, ella trataba de hablar pero el no la dejaba, fue entonces cuando la vio, la puerta no estaba del todo cerraba y por ese espacio Hanabi los miraba, tal vez por el morbo esa noche se dedico a apreciar cada centimetro del cuerpo de Hinata hasta hacerla descanzar. Unos dias despues ya eran pareja pero no duro mas de unas semanas y eso decayo en amistad.

-y si existiera una prueba que comprometiera a Naruto no crees estaria bien cuidada en mis manos- con tono de desafio

-conociendote la usarias para sacar provecho se como te ganas la vida. Kiba saco un paquete de cigarrillos y se lo ofrecio ella lo rechazo

-aces bien esto es quemar tu dinero y sabes me ofendes yo tengo codigos jamas traicionaria la confianza de mis amigos

-amigos... hace años que no te relacionas con nadie

-es dificil mantenerte en contacto cuando pasas un año inmobilizado y luego dos en recuperacion

-por favor no aceptaste la ayuda de nadie, alejaste a todos y para que... mirate ahora te relacionas con pedofilos y quien sabe mas que cosas haces para pagar tus cuentas de hospital

-el que maneja la informacion gobierna el mundo... mira no sabia que se trataba un pedofilo lo unico que queria era encontrar un exsacerdote

-puff...para que

-misas oscuras,... santificar orgias no se solo me comentaron que los grupos satanicos y diabolicos y algunas sectas necesitan de un padre real para sus actividades... padre una vez para para siempre, es interesante siempre pense que los curas morian con la sotana y resulta que algunos lo dejan...

-que informacion mas inservible, interrumpio ella

-hey si quieres algo bueno tendras que pagar. Hanabi sonrrio mientras Kiba sacaba una pastilla

-aun sientes dolor

-por recomendacion medica debo seguir con los calmantes por un tiempo

-por cuanto tiempo

-solo hasta que me muera, Kiba le tiro el frasco vacio de los calmantes

-oxycotin uno de mi ex lo tomaba muy seguido, se volvio adicto ahora no se que donde estara

-esa es la unica pastilla que tomo, al principio me daban entre cinco y siete la Oxicodona la tomaba desde antes de la operacion

-fuiste un estupido sabes... vi el video la lucha libre no tenia nada que ver con eso tu...

-gane la lucha

-luego de que te rompiste el cuello

-la verdad solo me fracture si no me ubiera tirado contra las cuerda para aplicarle una lanza no pasaba nada

-Kiba te aplicaron un suplex desde la tercer cuerda tu giraste en el aire y otro sujeto te recibio con un DDT

-si pero luego empezaron a forzejear yo corri acia las cuerda tomo impulso y les aplique un spear cuenta de uno... dos... tres a los dos ganando la lucha

-premio un año de la cama de un hospital, Kiba prendio el televisor, careless whisper

-siempre funciona nada como el sexo disfrazado de baile

-sabes en hollywood antiguamente fumar era sinomino de sexo, dijo mientras habria ponia un cigarrillo en sus labios

-quien te conto eso

-nadie soy cinefila, Kiba la atrapo y le quito el cigarrillo tirandolo lejos

-haces critica por es lo primero que me sale en el navegador. Hanabi le quito el celular arrojandolo y comenzaron a besarse pero se apartaron cuando una publicidad corto la musica

-me creerias si te digo es la primera vez que me pasa, entrerisas volvieron al beso

-tienes la pc conectada a tu Plasma

-no la TV tiene internet

-apagala, Kiba nunca penso escuchar tal tono seductor de parte de Hanabi

-listo dijo y la volvia a besar, habia logrado quitarle la remera cuando el Celular comenzo a sonar, no a tiendas dijo y comenzo a desabrocharse el jeans pero luego lo recordo

-hola Naruto

-hermana donde estas

-lo siento Hinata me salio algo de... de ultimo momento yo... Hanabi miraba a Kiba que miraba el techo resignado

-estas bien se te escucha aguitada

-por que me llamas del celular de Naruto

-me quede sin bateria, pero apurate en venir la fiesta ya esta por empezar

-ahi estare lo siento nos vemos, Hanabi recogio su ropa lo mejor que pudo y trato de abrir la puerta pero esta estaba llaveada

-Toma, Dijo Kiba arrojando una llave, la ocupo y estaba por devolversela pero el se nego

-quedatela haci cuando quieras terminar lo que empezar solo tienes esperarme aqui

-estoy apurada no tengo tiempo para tus tonterias- dijo tirandole la llave

-entonces sal conmigo

-que, contesto sin detenerse

-tengamos otra cita

-no tengo tiempo para esto- Kiba la volvio a besar- basta ella se aparto

-salgamos tengamos otra cita, un peli o lo que tu quieras

-hablas en serio

-no soy un adolescente y no estoy para juegos pero igual si es la unica forma de lograr acostarme contigo lo hago

-sabes por un momento, el no le dejo terminar

-para mi lo que acaba de pasar fue una cita bailamos y hablamos, la proxima cita yo cocino esta bien dentro de dos dias, dijo monstrando la llave

-me parece bien no quiero que sepas mi numero, ella tomo tomo la llave y la guardo en su bolsillo con una sonrisa juguetona, me alegra saber saber que no me acostare contigo en nuestra primera cita

-traeras falda

-por supuesto, la puerta del ascensor casi se cerraba cuando el entro de todos los besos que se dieron ese fue el mas intenso antes dejarlo dentro volteo y despidiendose con la mano Kiba le grito

-cena, desayuno y almuerzo dentro de dos dias no lo olvides

-es una cita.

Kiba volvio a su departamento alzo las almohadas a sillon y volvio a ver el video de su ultima pelea.

-todos dicen que tienes que seguir adelante pero solo son palabras. Tomo el papel que dejo al entrar finalmente sus deudas estaban saldadas ahora si podia pensar en seguir adelante y comprarse un perro.


End file.
